


Phaing's secret interludes

by Jon_of_Narva



Series: The Zhrau [2]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_of_Narva/pseuds/Jon_of_Narva
Summary: Phaing, the character I am using to drive my series about the Orville, has an intensely sexual side, and I don't think that it would be fair to keep teasing about the issue in the main story thread..That, and this is going to be some serious fun.Is she really that passionate by nature, or is something else at work here?Ties in with Phaing, the Zhrau, and Secrets; http://archiveofourown.org/works/13462008/chapters/30860748





	1. Alara discovers Sushulana, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the chapter that lead to this encounter, it is here -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13462008/chapters/31495854

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one starts where Chapter 11 of "Phaing, the Zhrau, and secrets" ended.

Alara Kitan had done some daring things in her life, and had abused her power on occasion. Not once had she ever come close to doing what she was at this moment, and nothing had ever given her the electric thrill that was coursing through her.

  
The woman Alara had pinned to the floor was known to be unpredictable and prone to violence, and had recently admitted to having killed a staggering number of enemies. The exotic Zhrau was also naked, defenseless and so excited that she was just as helpless to stop what was happening as Alara was.

She was called Phaing, her race were cousins to the Xelyans separated by thousands of years of evolution on radically different worlds. Her skin was dark and dusky where Alara’s was pale, her hair was blond with dark streaks and her eyes were a shade of blue so dark that they often could be taken for black… but not when the person looking into them was so close that their noses were rubbing together.

“Now, keeping in mind that you really suck at lying, I want you to tell me a few things. First, you could not control yourself when you kissed me today, could you?”

Eyes wide, Phaing shook her head.

“Would you like to try that again? Not by force, and not by accident, but because you want to?”

Phaing nodded, the tip of her nose brushing Alara’s ridged nose, and she started to raise her head to do so.

Alara pulled back just enough to make Phaing hesitate. “One last thing. You know my first name is Alara, right? Okay then, what is your ‘friend’ name?”

“Sushulana” was the whispered reply. It was not so hard as Kelly Greyson thought it would be, once it was broken down by syllables; Sue-shoe-lana. “And… Alara? I had no idea you are so… oh wow.”

“Sushulana, _cousin_ , I have no idea, either. But I am going to find out.”

“Gods honey, I sure hope so!”

Alara had noticed that Phaing…. no, _Sushulana_ , had rarely objected to being touched, on purpose or by accident. When Alara had been forced to restrain that morning, Phaing had fought it for only a few seconds before being overcome by her own reactions, which were purely sexual and beyond her control. Alara might have been repulsed, she thought that maybe she _should_  have been. However, she also felt something that made her feel so alive, and gave her such a sense of _being_ , that she had carried the suddenly docile Zhrau off to her room.

Phaing owed her many favors, and Alara intended to collect. Indeed, it was impossible for Alara to hold back from taking them in ways that she never would have dared, or even imagined that she would ever want to.

Lips met in an open-mouthed kiss that was even more soft and inviting than the one that had stunned Alara in the corridor. Unlike what Phaing had seemed like, _Sushulana_ was accommodating, and inviting. During the kiss, she inhaled the very breath from Alara’s lungs, and let it back out with another soft whine. Sushulana’s tongue was so playful that when Alara broke the kiss, she felt as if her gums had been buzzed.

One last flicker of doubt remained. “I don’t know what to… _how_ to ... I never did this before. With a girl.”

“Just do as you want, its working for me!” Sushulana let out a breathy giggle. She wrapped her arms and legs around Alara, her bare skin on Alara’s uniform, and rubbed all the skin she could make contact with over the material. “ooooh…. yeah, this is working just fine.” Alara still being fully dressed enhanced the delicious vulnerability she was feeling. Sushulana paused to make direct eye contact, and held it while she said; “Don’t worry, and PLEASE, don’t be too gentle. I hate being treated like some kind of China Doll.”

That was the point of no return for Alara. “Have you got a good grip?” Sushulana hooked her ankles and laced her fingers together, and then nodded. Alara pushed off from the floor and stood up with Sushulana clinging to her and made her way to her small bedroom.

It was not a long walk, but it was a memorable one. Sushulana kept rubbing herself on the Union uniform, and at the same time she was kissing Alara’s face, chin, and throat. Her feet were locked right over Alara’s tailbone, and her heels were grinding there in just the right way. Once they were upright, Sushulana’s hands went to work on her shoulder-blades, hinting at how good she really was at the massages she had been promising.

Alara opened the door and forgot about closing it by the time she reached the bed. She slapped both hands to Sushulana’s ass and gave her a good squeeze. The Zhrau’s head fell back and she let out a sound that was like a Dove cooing. The quivering muscles felt good in Alara’s hands, and she lifted Sushulana free of her and held her by those buttocks for a moment, before dropping her to the bed.

Sushulana bounced, and lay as she fell, with arms out wide and legs all random. Her head rolled from side to side, and then she smiled up at Alara. “So, like what you see?”

“Very much, stay like that a moment. Don’t move a muscle.”

Alara tore her way out of her uniform, in such haste that she even damaged her boots, and chucked the whole mess into the the waste recycler.

“Are we pressed for time?” Sushulana as both amused and a bit concerned.

“What… oh! No. In fact, we have all day and all night.”

“No shit? Ah, luxury! But you are making it hard for me to lay still. I want to touch myself, may I?” She was still sprawled out, just the way Alara had left her.

“No!” Alara had an idea. She dove into a drawer and pulled out a 3-D image preserver, also known as a camera. “I want to take your picture.”

“Really?” Sushulana reacted as if it was an extravagance, and a compliment. Her labia twitched, a deliberate move on Sushulana’s part. “Just like… this? Okay, but please, don’t take too long. I want you, badly.”

Walking in a quick semi-circle around the bed, Alara took half a dozen quick pictures without really knowing why she was doing it. Sushulana looked straight at the camera for the first couple, and then closed her eyes and smiled, as if she was basking in the attention. She honestly did not think herself worthy of this, and Alara could not understand why.

Sushulana’s skin had a satiny sheen to it, without a blemish or scar visible anywhere. The only hair she had grew on her head. Her painfully-thin waist emphasized a healthy spread of hips, even her belly-button looked enticing. Her breasts were not large nor small, but sweetly formed; plump and standing tall when she lay back, and topped with red nipples and aureola that puffed up when she was excited. Sushulana was certainly excited now.

When Alara was done, Sushulana sat up and snatched the camera away, and motioned towards the door. “Okay, now it’s your turn!”

“Me?”

“Yes honey, lets do all of this together.” As Alara walked slowly to the door, Sushulana added; “Yeah, like I said, _cosmic_. You are one of the few people in the lex’ that is more attractive wearing nothing at all than you would be wearing anything at all.”

Alara turned with an amazed look on her face, and that was the first pic that Sushulana snapped. She poked her tongue out at Alara and then said; “Okay, lean on the doorframe, smile like you did … yeah, you know it!” _Snap_. “Okay, the games are over, come to me babe. Just come to me.”

Alara was only slightly taller and marginally more solidly built than Sushulana. In some ways their mutual bloodline showed clearly, and in others they clashed more than bone-ridges and corrugated ears could tell. The pearly-skinned Xelayan had just a hint of downy fluff here and there, she would lose that when she had her first children. Her buttocks did not jut out the way Sushulana’s did, and were fuller and broader. Her breasts were about the same size, but wide-based and closer to her chest, very firm and adorned with slivery aureola encircling nipples that jutted out like blunt bullets.

Sushulana had time to snap three more pics before Alara pounced. With a delighted yelp, Sushulana tossed the camera aside and threw her arms and legs out wide as Alara fell upon her.

 

Alara took control of the encounter, and kept it. Sushulana offered suggestions, and no restrictions at all. They started off with Alara on top, of course, one arm snaking around behind her back and supporting Sushulana’s neck, and the other hand petting her face and throat when she wasn’t running her fingers through Sushulana’s unruly hair. The kisses went on until they merged into one long one, and it was a special treat to share each other’s air directly. Alara also enjoyed playfully nipping at the dark little Zhrau’s lips, nose and cheeks.

Sushulana’s big dreamy eyes lost their focus as Alara learned to master the taut and lively body beneath her. Alara soon learned that Sushulana’s breasts were very sensitive, and took advantage of that by sweeping her own over them. Her Xeleyan breasts were so firm that there was no perceptible fold along the undersides, even when she was standing, and her hard nipples poked and prodded Sushulana’s puffy aureola in ways that made the Zhrau yelp and twitch uncontrollably.

When Alara tried to rub their nether lips together, Sushulana made the first of her suggestions. She didn’t have to speak at all, she only spread her legs wider and wider, until they were 180 degrees apart and Sushulana rolled her hips back to present her sex to Alara as fully as she could. She also used her hands, when Alara hesitated, to show her how to take advantage of that. The Xelayan soon had her feet planted just above Sushulana’s thighs, her legs bend double, and was then able to bring her own pussy down directly on what was offered to her.

Alara enjoyed the situation at her own pace, teasingly and slowly at first, then more earnestly as she learned to move her hips in new ways. Grinding down and putting her full weight down, she felt something odd down there. Sushulana’s labia felt as if it was trying to kiss her, the same way Sushulana’s tips were kissing her face!

That was disconcerting, until Sushulana squealed into the kiss and a little splash of moisture hit Alara’s crotch. A short, sharp climax blindsided Sushulana, leaving her gasping and limp and giving Alara a rush of satisfaction.

Rumor had it that Phaing and Lt. Dan had hooked up, and the encounter had left them mutually unsatisfied. Things would be different this time, Alara could be certain of that now.

She giggled into the kiss and pulled her head up, watching Sushulana’s lovely face. The Zhrau hide nothing, her face and body revealed everything she was feeling. It may have been a minor one, but it was a genuine orgasm. Alara couldn’t help ask; “Already?”

“Yeah… just what I was thinkin’… whew!” She winked and assured Alara; “Don’t worry, that’s just me getting warmed up. Lots more where that came from.”

“Really?” Alara pulled back a little more, looking Sushulana over, at how her hair fanned out and framed her face. Her eyes wandered downwards, and so did the rest of her as she said. “Where does that come from? I want a closer look.”  
She slide down Sushulana’s body, loving the stimulation that the texture of Zhrau skin gave her. There was also an intriguing smell down there that she had to investigate… but she took her time. Kissing and licking her way down, Alara took the time to wrap her hands around Sushulana’s breasts, tongue-lashing those nipples until they were as full and shiny as Strawberries. When she had Sushulana gasping and twitching under her, Alara slid farther down, keeping her hands there while she licked a trail down and down, still following that scent.

Sushulana kept her legs apart with little effort, or so it seemed to Alara when she got there. She used her chin to give Sushulana’s mound a quick rub, and looked up to see that the Zhrau liked that. Alara had to take her hands away from those throbbing nipples and use them to lift Sushulana’s hips, and Alara saw that Sushulana had propped herself up on her elbows and was watching Alara, and smiling when their eyes met. That was a nice touch, but Alara forgot all about it when she dipped her tongue into Sushulana’s sex for the first time.

What the hell was _that_ , Butterscotch?

Her first female conquest… and what a glorious way that was to think of this …. was nothing like what Alara had thought it would be. She had thought that Sushulana would taste like sea-foam, but this was more like some sort of wildflower, or candy. Cousins… perhaps, but very distant ones. What a wonderful little treat, unless it had been prepared somehow.

“Did you…”

“What?”

Alara could not finish the question. Prepared, how? And why? Why would a woman who was on her way to battle a couple of Moclans and never wore makeup put something in her vulva to make it taste so good?  
Smiling at her own silliness, Alara shook her head and said “Make a wish, baby!” As she wrapped her arms around Sushulana’s legs and just went for it.

There was no holding back and no real art to Alara’s technique, and there didn’t have to be. She parted Sushulana’s nether lips with her ridged nose, and the reaction to that alone was so good that she used her nose to prod the Zhrau’s clit. Alara tongued that quivering sex as deeply as she could, tasting and then drinking from Sushulana as her juices flowed more freely.

Alara found that she did know what to do after all; she simply did what she would like to have done to her. Sushulana’s body gave her hints too. A slight pulling back meant ‘no’, a tentative quiver meant ‘maybe’, and as for ‘yes’ sounds she made were plain enough. Her climax was broadcast by an up & down twitching of her whole pubic area, and Alara sealed her lips to Sushulana’s labia. Plunging her tongue as deeply as she could, she sucked the red and perfectly smooth nether lips into her mouth at the same time. Sushulana wailed, beating the bed with her open palms and waving her legs around in circles as Alara bore down.

She prolonged it as long as she could, Alara blinked and saw that she had straightened up with Sushulana’s hips firmly held, until only the Zhrau’s shoulders and head were still on the bed, and her arms also when they weren’t failing around. The dark little body was a wonderful sight, with her tummy rolling and breasts shuddering, Sushulana’s face flushed with mouth and eyes wide open.

 _Look at that, she’s panting_! Alara thought, and then scolded herself for rising up without realizing it. She could hurt or even kill her new lover if she did not control herself.

She managed to nurse a second and the third peak from Sushulana’s body before Sushulana’s eyes closed and she went limp. Alara licked her clean and started to lower her back down, assuming that she had made her pass out. Sushulana moaned and said; “I wish you had a cock.”

Alara giggled. “Yeah, I’m starting to wish you had one too.” Here eyes went to a draw where she had some special toys stashed away, but Sushulana had another suggestion.

“Use your hand.”

That was so crazy that Alara hesitated once again, still with that tasty pussy right below her face. She had heard of this before, but she had never imagined doing it or having it done to her before. “You want me to… _fist_ you?”

“You’d better not use your fist!” Sushulana opened her eyes and grabbed at the sheets with her fingernails. “No no, fingers first, then just keep going. SLOWLY! But I am feeling so right for this now, and I will never be wetter. Please, fuck me with your hand, and you can just keep doing it until _you_  are satisfied. After that, it will be my turn… oh, not to do _that_  to you! Heh, relax, you’d break my wrist, but don’t worry, I’ll think of something.”

“Yes, you will, won’t you?” Zhrau cleverness was going to work in her favor today, Alara could hardly wait. “Tell me what to do.”

Sushulana was having trouble grabbing her ankles, that was the first thing Alara had to help her with. The Zhrau woman lay there with her legs and arms straight out and slightly raised, even she was not flexible enough to lay them flat at her sides. “I will lose my grip when you really start getting to me, and that’s good. I will arch up, and you will let me. But for now, start with fingers and eventually you can make me dance like a puppet.”

Her pose bared and spread her pussy, which was very red and perfectly inviting. ‘Honey Pot’ Alara thought, and stroked those responsive lips with two fingers before plunging them in.

“Yes.” Sushulana closed her eyes and swallowed a few deep breaths. Alara was soon glad that she always kept her nails trimmed short, she had some exploring to do. As similar as they were, there were also differences. The Zhrau G-spot was a bit deeper than her own, but once Alara found it she had Sushulana shaking like a leaf. Those inner walls seemed terribly tight, the Alara had to wonder if  this could even work… and then the whole passage began to relax. Sushulana was doing it on purpose, demonstrating one of her skills, and a moment later she was asking for “More.”

Three fingers, an fourth, and then Alara’s carefully curled knuckles entered Sushulana, making her gasp and whine with every breath, and she asked Alara to rotate her hand, knuckles grinding over her special spots. Plural, spots! There were several places that made her pant and twitch, and when Lara was in up to her wrist, Sushulana let go of her ankles and howled at the ceiling, her body arching up and her quivering pussy clamping down on the hand that was invading her. Arching narrowed and tightened her love-tunnel, but it also increased it’s depth. Alara was able to push forwards until she had a surprising length of her fore-arm past those stretched lips, with the tips of her fingers brushed Sushulana’s cervix.

Sushulana bucked and arched up until her hands, feet and head were the only parts of her on the bed, and then fell back slowly, quivering like a bowstring all the way down. She was panting again, and her tummy rolled as she struggled to accommodate Alara’s hand. Sweat had broken out, droplets sparkling in the bright lights like diamonds all over her dark skin. The Xelayan laughed adoringly at Sushulana’s exertions. “Are you trying to fuck yourself?”

Sushulana blew hair out of her face, clutching at the bedspread with her fingers and toes. “Is it too late to ask you to be gentle?”

“Well, that depends,” Alara heard herself say, and then wondered where it was coming from as she went on, “ on how well you Dance for me.”

For more than half an hour, she made Sushulana do just that. With one had pressed over her mound, and the thumb of that hand rubbing Sushulana’s clit, Alara gained total mastery of the trim and pliable little body that she was crouched over. The best dancing was done by Sushulana’s breasts, and the rest of her spread-eagled body was always in motions that brought a smile to Alara’s face. Her hand turned, plunged, tickled and learned every inch of Sushulana’s pussy. She needed very little time to discover what worked best, and exploited Sushulana’s open & expressive ways over and over again. Alara had to be less careful than she thought she would, this Zhrau did indeed thrive on rough treatment, even in this utterly intimate way.

Even when commanded to “Fuck yourself on my hand,” she responded beautifully, and never once begged for mercy. They both lost track of her orgasms. Little ones, big ones, and a devastating one at the end that did make her pass out completely for a full minute. While the rest of her lay limp. Alara was fascinated to find that her throbbing inner walls continued to squeeze her hand. The squeezes started at the bottom, and continued upwards until it felt as if Sushulana’s pussy was trying to milk her hand. “Baby, the boys are gonna love you!”

“Hmm?” Sushulana shook her head, and cooed again when she felt Alara’s finger-tips tickling her cervix. “Did I just…?”

“I think I fucked your brains out.”

Sushulana could only agree, and winced as Alara started to pull her hand out. “Slowly! OH… oh fucking gods of fuck-me…. please go slow darling, I feel like I was turned inside out a couple of times there. Lets not see if that can happen for real!”

“I’m so sorry!” Alara blurted out, mentally cringing and nearly reverting to type, a type she thought she had left behind.

Sushulana struggled to prop herself up on her elbows, and blew Alara a kiss. “Sorry for what? Its cool, just let me _push_ you out.” She winked, and smiled warmly up at Alara. “You did everything I could have wanted, and you did it so well that now I have to think of something special for you.”

“What?” Alara felt Sushulana’s muscles contract, going the opposite way now, and she let her hand be guided out by those surprisingly coordinated and timed contractions. She looked up to look over Sushulana’s body as she flexed. Bathed in sweat and flushed maroon all over, she was all shiny with a lovely glow to her, and as her hand left it Sushulana’s pussy seemed to bloom like a red Orchid.

The surprising part was how quickly she was recovering. Alara’s eyes traveled back up Sushulana’s body, the Zhrau taking a few deep breaths and letting them out with an increasingly strong ‘"raaah" sound. Alara gasped when she saw Sushulana’s face. “I thought you would need a break-“

Sushulana was looking at her with bright eyes and a lusty smile. She might need a break, and a shower, but she had been energized by what Alara had done to her, and she was eager for more. With a voice that was part purr and part growl, Sushulana said through her sparkling teeth; “My turn!”

 

To be continued....

 

The music-

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqALZ2fMcic>


	2. Alara discovers Sushulana, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the day-long encounter-

They showered together for such a long time that the ice had melted in the water they had ordered up before going in. Neither of them tired of touching each other. Even after they became familiar with ever inch of the other’s body they continued to enjoy finding new ways to stimulate each other.

They emerged from the shower sparklingly clean and ravenous for refreshment, and even more comfortable with each other. What they had said to each other in the shower revealed that they were alike in some ways; Each one thought the other was the more beautiful one, they both had found new ways to respect and understand each other … and each of them thought the other could only be improved by the addition of a penis.

As they sat at the little table near Alara’s front door devouring sugars, carbs and all the water they could get, the sounds of a large number of people passing by outside reached them. The noise was dim and vague, to penetrate the door at all there would have had to be at least a dozen of them, all trying to talk at once. The noise Sushulana had made probably would not have penetrated the door, unless she’d been right next to it.

Alara cringed, she would have to remember to close the bedroom door next time.

“Are you wondering what they will think?” Sushulana asked.

“What?” Previously, Alara had given it no thought at all, but now she had to. “I… supposed I should, but not now. All I have is this crazy, asinine idea that when my parents raise the link to question you again, that I should be seated in the middle of the couch with you in my lap.” Alara wanted to wink at Sushulana, but instead she shook her head at her own made fantasies, and whisper; “Just as we are now.”  
Neither of them had bothered to put anything on.

“I like your crazy ideas!” Sushulana laughed, and then scooted her chair around to be closer to Alara. “Got any more?”

“You mean, like what you can do to me now that it’s ‘your turn’?”

“Oh no, I already have that all mapped out. You get ol’ number seven. We need to magic-up some body oil and an oil-proof cloth to cover your floor with. Ah… curious?” Alara nodded her head quickly. “There are seven grades of massage that I am familiar with. Number one is a sports-massage that takes less than an hour, and they go up in complexity and time required all the way up to seven. The oil is mostly for me, I will be using my entire body to work on yours, and somehow or other it always leads to sex. Can’t imagine _why_ …”

Alara nearly choked on her focaccia, and when she looked up Sushulana had her hand on Alara’s chest and one fist poised over her back already, ready to help clear the Xelayan’s airway. Alara shook her head and drank another half-liter of water before asking; “Are you always so protective?”

“No.” Sushulana cupped and stroked Alara’s breast as she sat back, and smiled as she asked; “Have you ever taken someone the way you have me?”

“No!” Alara was about to become very verbal and apologetic, and so Sushulana tweaked her nipple to stop her.

“I’m glad you did, so don’t you dare backtrack now! What you have done, _All_ that you have done is like a fantasy come true for me. No woman ever did me like this, which makes is even better, and I sure don’t want it to stop or slow down. Alright?”

  
“Number seven, here I come!” Alara nodded again, thinking about what it could have been that was making her so aggressive and so needy with Sushulana. “No…. _woman_? Has a man ever just… had his way with you like he was possessed or something?”

“Possessed?” The Zhrau put her water down and thought. For a moment Alara wondered if the translation matrix had failed them. It had happened before.

“Found you so irresistible that they just took you and had their way with you.” Alara clarified, her voice faltering.

“Yes!” Sushulana’s eyes were wide and her voice hushed as she put her arm over Alara’s shoulders, as if she was confiding something incredible. “It has, and I have no idea why! Sometimes it is just so amazing, and one of the best was with someone you have met.” Alara blinked and pulled her head back. “General Tarlyn!”

“General…. oh!” Whew! NOT a member of this crew, then. “From Ras Mentis?”

“That’s him! You wouldn’t know it to look at him, but he’s so damn good he’ll take your breath away. It was a formal Ball, my first one and the first time I had ever worn such a fancy dress that I needed help getting into it. Well, Tarlyn needed no help getting me out of it. He took me out to a semi-secluded balcony and just went wild. He tore every stitch off, jewelry too, and tossed it all over the railing. All he took off of himself was his codpiece, and oooh daddy was that ever a good one! Come to think of it, I may have passed out for him, too. He had to be bouncing me on the railing, holding my ankles with 50 stories of empty space at my back while he fucked me… yeah, the thrill of danger is one thing, but I really prefer your way.”

The last five words did wonders for Alara’s equilibrium, but the story was so bizarre that she didn’t know where to start. “How did you leave that place? A Ball is a pretty big gathering, and he just threw everything you had away?”

“Yeah, his way of making sure I knew he was serious.” Sushulana’s artless way of telling the tale made it clear that it was all true, and she was reveling in the memory. “He covered me in his coat, including the tails it was longer than I am tall, and he carried me like a babe in his arms, out through the party and straight to his estate. I spent a long weekend there as his guest, no joke; he treated me like an honored guest the whole time. He took me to a gathering at his club and hosted a dinner party with me sitting right there beside him. Tarlyn has class, he decked me out in a wardrobe that was ten times better than what he threw away. He didn’t force himself on me again either, I had to go to his room and buddy up with his mistress to have another go at him.”

“Phai-… _Sushulana_! I’m sorry, but… does that happen a lot where you come from?”

“Gods no! Hardly ever, which is what makes it so interesting. We have a lot of weird old customs on Erriau, and one of them is that a man can take a single woman by force, but he has to keep her with him until she pronounces herself satisfied.  
Carrying me around in public with both of us reeking of sex was his way of saying that he would honor tradition. There was no way I could pretend I wasn’t satisfied after that weekend… but _some_ women pull it off. There are couples in rural districts that have been together for twenty or thirty years, have children and are married in all but name… and technically they are still together only because the woman will still say ‘I really don’t feel entirely satisfied yet, shall we try that again?’”

  
Alara whooped out a laugh that echoed from the bath chamber and made her almost fall out of her chair. With something like that hanging over the heads of Zhrau men, no wonder the tradition was all but dead.

Tarlyn had taken an even greater risk than Sushulana had, he sounded rich and well-connected… to do that, and in a place where it must have been noticed… wow.

Her nipples were aching, and as insane as it was to think on it, she was a bit jealous.

Sushulana noticed, of course, and rose with her hands out to the Xelayan. “Come on, lets get you taken care of.”

 

There was one item that Sushulana created that Alara was not sure that she wanted anything to do with.

“This is a tasp.” Sushulana showed her a pill-sized device, a smooth little oval made of shiny metal. “It is swallowed and it only has any effect until you pass it out, how long would that be for you?”

“About 6 hours, max. What does it do?”

“That’s one hell of a metabolism you have there, honey. Okay, what it does is send a pulse that relaxes your muscles for about half a second. ALL of them, even your heart will skip a beat. It will be keyed to the sound of my voice, saying this,”  
Sushulana twisted the pill and said “No!” and there was an answering beep. She clicked it back a twist. “Okay, all set, this is for the odd chance that you are going to go nuts and think you might break me.”

“You not-“

“No, _I’m_ not. This is for you.” Sushulana placed it in Alara’s hand. “Put that where you can reach it, and take it if _you_  think you might need it. I know if you need it to let yourself just be free, you know yourself best so… using it or not is up to you. And, I wouldn’t be here if I thought you really would hurt me. In fact, I mean to make you so mellow that you feel like you are just floating away… even as you become my little cum-bunny.”

Alara giggled helplessly and set the tasp within easy reach.”What is that?” Sushulana held up a strange, lumpy-looking dildo. “Unless that thing is crush-proof, its useless.”

Sushulana shook her head. “It is my idea, and it is made to be crushed. The wrapping is a new body-armor called Dragon Hide. It is filled with minerals samples that heat up under pressure, and will start start banging around in there… like a vibrator.”

“I never had one that worked before.” Alara took it in her hand and examined it. “Double ended? Ah, of course, it bends in the middle… how hot does it get?”

“In you? Guess we’ll find out! Now get down on the mat so we can get started, enough chit-chat!”

 

As she said, it was Sushulana who oiled herself up first. She had her hair up in a better, more resilient bun, and refused Alara’s help in preparing. All she wanted from the Xelayan was for her to lay still, on her tummy so that Sushulana could start the massage in a conventional way. For a good long time, conventional best described what happened. Her hands were skilled, and surprisingly effective at relaxing Alara’s dense musculature. Slightly confused as she was expecting sex, and unable to see much of what Sushulana was doing, Alara just let it happen to see where it would lead next, and because she was enjoying having her body tended to without a medical officer involved.

The Zhrau technique was flawless, and increasingly intimate. Sushulana started with Alara’s toes, giving each one detailed and individual attention. It made her wonder if Sushulana had a foot-fetish, but she continued on in the same painstaking and intimate way, all the way up and down the slender body beneath her. She even spent a good deal of time on Alara’s hands, something that she had not thought of for a massage, yet a place where there were so many tiny muscles and nerve endings that Alara did indeed feel herself drifting away. Just as she was starting to forget about the sexual side of this encounter, she felt something strange happening.

Sushulana was giving Alara’s shoulders one last rub when Alara noticed that her buttocks were being ground and shaken by…. something? How could both be happening at the same time? “Sushulana, are those your knees? Oh! What’s that?”  
A thumbnail zipped up and down Alara’s spine. “The rest of me, Alara, just as promised.” Her hands were working on the pale Xelayan back, her knees were indeed working on Alara’s plush ass, and now Sushulana’s toes were now stroking tender the backs of her knees. “How do you like me _now_ , sweetie?”

“Oh… so very much! Don’t st-stop!”

Sushulana always seemed to be in two places at once, or more, and one of those places for the next quarter of an hour or more was Alara’s ass. She was literally pummeled there by open-hand strikes that made the largest muscle-mass in her whole body quiver like Yaphet in a storm-tossed shuttle. At the same time, the arches of Sushulana’s feet were smoothing out her calf-muscles. Oil was poured all over Alara, and the finishing touch on her ass was Sushulana’s ass, rubbing and shaking for a very smooth finish. While that was happening, Alara’s unresisting legs were thrown wide. Sushulana’s fingers were gentler now, the soft flesh of Alara’s inner thighs and crotch was swept by feather-light strokes, then prodded, and inspected by Sushulana’s fingertips and eyes. She giggled, and blew a kiss to Alara’s nether-region that made Alara squeak like a Mouse.

“Oh no… you can’t _tickle_ me, you got me so nice and comfy!”

“ _Ah_ -hh, is your heart-rate picking up again?” Sushulana laid her hand on Alara’s labia and pressed against it, taking her pulse in a weirdly pleasant way. “Ah, yes it is. Now dear, tell me the truth, has another person’s attention here,” Her thumb gently rubbed Alara’s anus. “ever given you true pleasure?”

“No!” Alara gasped. “Well… maybe. Once.”

“Once? Yeah, its about the same for me. We can leave that for some other time, perhaps. Why do men think that women enjoy a cock in there? Its not like we have a prostate to tickle or anything.”

Sushulana reached over and bent Alara’s legs at the knees and pushed them farther apart. Alara could do nothing about it because at the same time, those dexterous Zhrau feet had clasped her body under her arms, and the toes were wiggling around right up in her underarms. Sushulana was also sweeping her mound up and down the small of Alara’s back, and both hands went to work on her most private places. Her fingers stroked Alara’s labia like a master musician stroking the keys of an organ. “Oh gods… organ?!” Alara almost laughed at her own inner dialog but she whined instead as those fingers took turns darting in and out of her pussy. It was as if the Zhrau was daring the Xelayan to break one of her fingers off. She was too wet to even grip them tightly, but Alara arched up, head high, when Sushulana started to stroke and tweak her clit. There were always fingers playing with her nether-lips, but what sent Alara over the edge was Sushulana’s mouth. She felt her lover licking her way down, from her tailbone down the gap between her buttocks. She kissed and nipped each half of her ass on the way down, and Alara could feel her laughing from the way her hips shook against her back. Continuing down towards her dancing fingers, Sushulana laid a kiss squarely on Alara’s rosebud of an anus.

In that one move, she showed Alara total acceptance. No part of her was dirty to her, and no act taboo.

Alara climaxed slowly and with her whole body, and gentle wave that lifted her up and held her for so long that she was afraid she might forget how to keep her lungs working. She floated, unable and unwilling to move a muscle, until she landed right back where she began.

Sushulana had her hand cupped to Alara’s pussy, rubbing and collecting some of the crystal-clear fluid that was dripping from her labia. She brought the palm to her own lips and tasted Alara’s essence. “Oh, like a Pine Forest! Oh, I am definitely getting some more of that! heh heh… enough with the preliminaries, ready to get serious now?”

“ _Huh_?”

Alara had been expecting to be asked to turn over, no such request ever came. Sushulana deftly slide an arm, a leg, and then more of her body under Alara, and rolled her over while rolling her own body along and on top of Alara when she was flat on her back. Sushulana was face-to-face with Alara now, bodies in contact all along their their full length. “You know, it is a little inconvenient that we are almost the same height. My usual monkey-moves are much easier with someone larger than myself, and almost everyone is!”

She kissed Alara to stifle any questions, and propped herself up on her elbows to free her hands. She had another place to massage in a somewhat conventional way.

“My face?”

“Yes Alara, your adorable face.” Like her hands, Alara had tiny, neglected muscles in her very face, and Sushulana tended to them all. Not just with her fingertips, Sushulana also rubbed her own own face over Alara like a happy Cat. It was astonishingly personal, and soothing at the same time, a combination that Alara had rarely felt in her life.

“Oh… god… Sushulana, are you in love with me?”

Another deep and lingering kiss later, Sushulana answer; “Alara… ah honey, who in their right mind _wouldn’t_ be?”

It was a peculiarly comforting answer, Alara herself wasn’t sure how she felt about a relationship like this that went outside her door, not yet. “Won’t the boys be jealous!”

“Sure will! But as some of them are fond of saying, sucks to be them!” She shared another kiss full of giggles. “And speaking of sucking…” Sushulana raised up a little and looked down at their breasts. Rising up on her arms had un-flattened them, revealing little dimples in Sushulana’s aureola where Lara’s nipples had been prodding them. When Alara was on her back, her breasts lay somewhat flatter than Sushulana’s did, like shallow pyramids with her pink nipples standing tall and proud. It was as if they were custom-made to prod and tease the living hell out of Sushulana’s achingly sensitive breasts.

The Zhrau countered by shifting around so that her breasts swung around in tight circles, sweeping around and around Alara’s nipples without touching them. Sushulana found this even more stimulating than Alara did, she had to stop before she became too distracted.

With the help of a little more oil, Sushulana continued a massage that was more about making love as she went on. She allowed herself to bring more pressure to bear than usual, her whole body sliding and swishing over the compact and compliant Xelayan body beneath her. She was literally putting everything she had into it; from one moment to the next the same part of Alara’s body could feel treatment from Sushulana’s chin, then heels, her elbows and lastly her quivering ass-cheeks. Sushulana did not dare take much pleasure for herself, she was too busy watching Alara for any hints that she could use to increase the enjoyment she was feeling. After what Alara had done for her already, pleasing this woman had become her mission in life. She wasn’t going to stop until Alara felt as good as she did herself.

Worshipping her body was what it felt like to Alara. There was no need for that tasp after all, she would not have been able to move if the ship was in danger of colliding with a Neutron star. All she could do was experience being touched and fondled everywhere at once, and speak occasionally. “How did you learn to do all this?”

“Told you; misspent youth.” Sushulana put Alara’s arms up over her head and swept her fingertips up and down her flanks from elbows to her lower ribs. She came close to tickling without crossing that line, mellowing out Alara’s reactions to the most sensual experience she had ever had.

“Mmmm… similar species… you know all the right pressure-points … mmmhm _hmmm_!”

“Glad to hear it!” Sushulana wanted to ask about what Alara knew about Humans, and decided to save that for later. Alara’s body was showing all the right signs, and so she went ahead to the final act. She began by thumping Alara’s pubic arch with her breasts, then rubbing her nipples over Alara’s labia. She had the Xelayan body splayed out in an “X” shape under her, arms and legs out wide, and Sushulana did indeed have Alara’s pressure-points covered. She would arch buck upwards instead of try to throw her arms and legs around the little Zhrau body atop her when she peaked, but Sushulana was in no hurry to get her there.

With her hands, mouth, and sweeps of her hair, Sushulana spent half an hour bringing Alara closer and closer to orgasm without taking her all the way. Alara writhed, her limbs rubbery and sluggish, whimpering helplessly as her lover made the whole area where her legs came together into her personal playground. Over and over, she was taken to the edge and then let down just enough to hold her back, and let the pressure build just a little more. Alara’s whole body was flushed pink, and then red in some places. She was ready to beg the energetic woman to let her climax, yet all she could do was stutter incoherently. When the dam broke, she cried out so loudly that her throat hurt afterwards.

All ten of Sushulana’s fingers came together along her labia, and when she decided the time was right, Sushulana’s teeth trapped Alara’s clit. She hummed loudly, making her threatening teeth vibrate around Alara’s clit. At the same time, all of her fingers took turns spearing into Alara’s pussy, striking her G-spot in random ways over and over again.

Alara bucked like a wild animal. Sushulana had to let go with her teeth and grind that clit with the rough part of her tongue instead, but she held on and kept her face on Alara’s sex. Her elbows and knees took a battering, but all was going as planed as far as Sushulana was concerned. Her goal was to trigger multiple orgasms in her partner, this lovely & dedicated Xelayan deserved nothing less than her absolute best.

 _Breathe_! _Oh gods just breathe_! This was the only coherent thought Alara could manage as she felt herself bounce up and down, Sushulana riding her and prolonging this wild climax. The bloom of heat and ecstasy radiating from her pussy did not fade. What was usually a flare became a blaze that felt like it was consuming her sensitized body. Alara arched up and up, bent backwards and supported by only her heels and hands, and still the Zhrau would not let up! … _oh dear, are you sure you know what you are doing_?

Sushulana knew _exactly_ how to prolong and intensify what she had started, and Alara felt the the lumpy dildo go spearing into her like a torpedo.

“BLAAH! GHHiiigh… _aaouuf_!” Alara felt as if she was being dragged down a washboard, the peaks came that quickly. She didn’t think she passed out, but for a moment she thought she was having an out-of-body experience. She could actually picture the scene from above, her pale pink body was splayed out under Sushulana’s nut-brown figure, both of them glistening from head to toe. Oh… that dildo felt amazing! She could crush it and the crazy thing warmed up and started to shake in her quivering pussy. _Hey now… what’s this_?

Sushulana had shifted around while Alara lay limp and quiet under her for a moment, bending that weird device in the middle and bringing herself down on it. Straddling Alara, she sat up and closed her eyes and started quaking the moment she had it inside her. Sushulana had been massively aroused by Alara’s reactions, so much so that she climaxed briefly as soon as she had her pussy filled. While Alara watched, Sushulana reached back behind her and pulled the dildo from the both of them, reversed it, and re-inserted it into their vulvas and the same time. They were now riding a set of synthetic cocks lubricated by each other’s juices.

Using leverage and her own strong inner muscles, Sushulana fucked Alara’s tingling body to one more devastating orgasm. Sushulana got a surprise of her own when Alara’s pussy clamped down, and her twitching hips reversed the direction of the thrusts. Bouncing on Alara’s powerful hips, Sushulana gyrated and yelped as the device that Alara had warmed up for her swept her concentration aside and forced her to peak yet again. She fell atop Alara’s slick body, and was held there by Alara until the grateful Xelayan was satisfied that Sushulana had experienced a good and satisfying fuck.

Their bodies seemed to merge, faces and breasts rubbing over each other, their pussies stroking each other while filled by the same dildo. The both of them lost track of time or even where they were. It would not have mattered to either of them if they were lost in the wilderness or chained in a cell or anywhere else in creation, not in that moment.

Alara sighed, and whispered in Sushulana’s ear. “That was almost too much!”

“Almost? Well, I’ll just have to do better next time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the encounter between Alara and Sushulana, which grew into a hell of a lot more than I thought it would when I started this.  
> Not as raunchy as the last couple of chapters, this story for mature audiences somehow became a little more.... mature.
> 
> And as for what comes next, I really have no idea yet. This stuff grows out of the main storyline, not the other way around.

They remained pressed together in a semi-conscious state for a good long while. Semi… rarely were the both of them fully awake for long. Every muscle in Sushulana’s body was exhausted, while Alara was so drained that she would have just drifted away if not for her new lover being right there with her. She also would have had her pussy covered with her hand, petting and soothing her buzzing labia, but Sushulana’s hand was already there. So Alara’s hand went to Sushulana’s pussy, and stayed there while they lay on the floor, occasionally whispering to each other.

“Shall we try pet-names for each other?” Alara suggested.

Sushulana arched an eyebrow. “I am your pet now? Ah… each other’s pets? We may already have enough names, but what would you suggest?”

“Sushi, the busy-body.”

“Oh, cute! Okay, let me think… ah; Alara-Valara the Vulva-gobbler.”

Alara laughed herself into a slumber that was later interrupted by an alarm. Both women bolted upright, both of them trying to take a stance protective of the other one. Alara naturally came out on top, with Sushulana bunched up in a fetal pose in Alara’s lap, covered by Xelayan arms. In a muffled voice she said; “Ya’ know, I hope I get ta’ save your life someday soon, or my pride is never gonna recover.”

“You _have_ no pride.” Alara quickly corrected her. “Or shame.”

“True.” A mechanical tone sounded again in the main room. “What was that, are we under attack?”

“Not yet, but soon. That was the one hour warning chime.” She unwound herself from Sushulana and boosted her to her feet. “My parents will be calling again, and I set the screen to give us a heads-up.”

“Time flies when you are having fun.” Sushulana was happy that Alara allowed her to pretend to help her get up, until she felt Alara wobble and sway. “Oh! Hey now… easy there, your muscles are achin’ where you didn’t know you had any, right?”  
“Yes, caught me by surprise, for about the fiftieth time today!” Alara looked Sushulana up and down, she seemed steady enough but she was also concentrating on her own situation more than Alara had seen before, working hard and keeping her own equilibrium. “How about you, feeling alright?”

“Better than ever, but I could use a massage myself, we have- … oh!”

Alara had learned a lot in the last few hours, and she returned some of it while they were both standing there. Wrapping Sushulana is as tight a hug as she thought prudent, she slid up and down the dark-brown Zhrau body for several minutes. She used her hands to massage Sushulana from shoulders to calves, working quickly and using her torso to rub warm life into Sushulana’s front. “One day soon I will do for you what you did for me.”

It was quick and brisk, and when it was done Sushulana looked a little dazed, standing there with an open mouth that Alara tool advantage of with a kiss that did not last nearly as long as she would have liked. She then scooped Sushulana up into her arms and carried her into the bathroom. “Glad you liked it, now we have to clean up, get you dressed up and hopefully we will be done with dinner by the time another round of twenty questions begins.”

“More like _fifty_ questions if last time was any indication. Maybe we should limit the time before we get started with them?”

 

Sushulana became difficult when Alara tried to put make-up on her. It wasn’t anything but lipstick and eyeshadow, with a little rouge for her cheeks. It was modest even by Union standards, but she could tell that Sushulana was only putting up with it to please her. The Zhrau woman barely looked at her own reflection and did not thank Alara for what she had done.

With her hair, it was totally different. She held perfectly still while Alara played around with various ideas before settling on a creation all her own. Most of Sushulana’s hair went into a multi-layered bow at the back of her head, with a streamer of gold hair falling down to the base of her neck. Two thin locks dangled from her temples, with a couple of white feathers woven into them. It framed and emphasized her ears, and Sushulana loved it.

“Oh, you are an artist! I have to do something for you!” And then she had to say; “If you can do that…. I have to ask, why do all the women on this ship have helmet-hair?”

 

Alara produced a simple summer dress that was all white for Sushulana and helped her on with it. This was also a winner, until she tried to button-up the high and tight collar. Sushulana’s jaw clenched, not willing to say a word but so unhappy that she was shaking a little, so Alara quickly unbuttoned the collar and left it laying open at front. Instead of asking how she looked, the Zhrau asked; “How will I look to the Xelayans?”

“You look perfectly delicious to this one.”

“If you comment on how I taste one more time, I’m going to bottle some of it and make you wear it as your perfume! Now lets get YOU ready, its almost time.”

Alara was adamant about wearing her uniform and keeping her hair within regulations, and there wasn’t much time left for anything else. They had about two minutes to settle in, and make the pose they had decided on look less contrived than it actually was. Alara sat at one end of the couch, turned a bit towards the center. Sushulana was right next to her, reclining into the pillows that made the hard & angular couch bearable, and into Alara as well. She took Alara’s advice to “just kick back” literally, with both bare feet up on the coffee table. Sushulana winced, and wrung out her wrist as she tried to pull a pillow into a better position.

“I knew it, you over-exerted yourself trying to massage me!” Alara took her forearm on both hands, laying it in her lap and doing her best to be a light touch and so some good at the same time.

And that was when the chime sounded and the screen came to life. Alara deliberately kept her eyes on Sushulana’s arm, and said “Hi Mom, hi Dad.” with a breezy indifference that she hoped would make some kind of impression on them.

“Hello Alara.” Her father said, his tone indicating that she may as well have been shooting at a Battleship with a paint gun. “Hello Phaing, how are you?”

“Crazy as all hell, just ask anyone.”

A round of startled laughter was the response from the screen, and Alara looked up to see that her parents had changed the venue. Instead of their home, they were at a small conference theater at the University. Her parents were seated up front, and there were another thirty or more Xelayans seated next to and behind them… every one of them a scholar that also counted as friends of the family, and a handful of them actually were family.

Alara nearly dropped Sushulana’s arm into her lap, smile frozen on her face and eyes so wide they hurt. Her parents had out-maneuvered her once again.

It was up to Sushulana to carry the day, and she was ready.

“If I may ask,” Alara’s mother said, carefully, “how long have you been together with my daughter?”

“Since last we spoke.” Boom, there it was, spoken by Sushulana so matter-of-factly that Alara was not even tempted to make any excuse… altho she had been ready to raise up the arm she was working on and say ‘it was just a massage’ and other lame nonsense. She did smile at her Zhrau friend, and felt as if her face must have been glowing.

“A whole nine hours?” Alara’s father asked skeptically. “While I will allow that you do appear, changed somehow, I don’t…. Alara? What’s wrong?”

 _Nine hours_? Aside from a couple of those hours, they had been making love in one way or another for that whole time. Surely the massage counted too? They had not been more than arms length apart the whole while, nor out if sight even when reliving themselves. The number of orgasms they had shared seemed more reasonable now, but time certainly had been passing much more quickly than her conscious mind had been keeping track of.

“Hon, what is it?”

Sushulana’s voice brought her back to the here & now. “Time sure flies when you are having fun, doesn’t i?”

That earned her a kiss, quick and chaste, and just as warm as all the others.

“Remarkable!” An academia from the back row practically cheered them on. “If this sort of compatibility is possible, then-“

“We didn’t call them to go into the details of their personal lives!” Alara blinked at the screen, her father’s words seemed a bit strained. At last, a chink in the ol’ Battlewagon’s armor was showing. That was a thrill in itself, and no small one.

Her mother was not going to be deterred just yet. “And how do you feel about this, Phaing?”

“Wonderful.” She said, still looking at Alara. Then she thought a moment, and went on; “Your daughter does something remarkable for me. She makes me want to be better… to myself.”

That had a salutary effect on everyone on the screen, most of them even smiled at that, including her mother. Alara barely noticed, she barely paid any attention to the barrage of questions that Sushulana fielded … _Phaing_ to all of them, and what a flat and ugly name that seemed like, now. Alara could barely take her eyes off the woman next to her, and eventually gave up trying. She had put the Zhrau in a frilly little dress to calm her, mellow her out and make her less combative. It didn’t change a thing; Phaing was just as forthright and sharp-tongued in her answers as she had been in uniform, or even halfway out of it. When she started to become riled up Alara soothed her by stroking the hair at the back of her neck. That was all it took to moderate her temper, until an Uncle of Alara’s whom she had never liked asked; “How do you account for your allure? Are there pheromones, or a subliminal quality to your voice, perhaps? With so many Zhrau headed this way, we should be warned. If those Masters of yours altered your people in some way-“

“Uncle Mabronn!” Alara nearly shouted at him and was ready to leap to her feet when Phaing put her hand firmly on her upper thigh and held her down.

“No more so than there is any artificial means for making Xeyalan academics thoughtlessly rude.” One young woman started to laugh, Mabronn was not very popular with his fellow scholars, apparently, but Phaing was not impressed. “Shut up.” That ended the laughter, and Phaing ruthlessly put them all back on point. “I have no idea why some people are drawn to me, or why a few of them like me, but every once in a while I meet someone that gives me what I need to keep going.” She turned away from the screen and smiled at Alara, but then she went grim, sad, and very serious. “You may as well know _why_  I am different from my fellow Zhrau. It is the difference between ancient history… and personal experience. Their distant ancestors were slaves, I was a captive of some very bad people and grew up a slave. I won my freedom by killing my owner… when I was rather young. So… I suppose that makes me something of a totem for modern-day Zhrau. They accepted me back among them because of how I earned my freedom, but the truth is I am crude, peculiar and pretty wild compared to the average Zhrau you are likely to meet.” She kept looking at Alara’s stunned face as she turned her head to the screen, where not a single Xelayan was making a sound. “Now you know, you would probably have found out as soon as you started asking the Zhrau about me, and now you _don’t_ have to, now DO you? But, lets not trouble the crew of this ship with that sort of thing yet, agreed? Only one among them deserves to know about my sorted past. And you all can move on to less personal questions now, or I shall I stop talking entirely?”

Alara’s head hurt, it felt like it was too full. She stood up, excusing herself by saying she needed some aspirin … plain truth to cover her retreat. Phaing, no… it was _Sushulana_ looking up at her and her alone, nodded in perfect understanding, blowing her a kiss and turning to finish her session with the Xelayan assembly. Alara paid even less attention to the second half than she did to the first.

She took her aspirin and leaned over the sink with her back to the screen, ignoring talk of Zhrau history and protocol. She didn’t even care that her parents were surely watching her every move. Well, just so long as there was no steam coming out of her ears…

She knew why Sushulana had done it, telling her about her past and then giving her time to walk away and absorb it in her own way. However, could Sushulana really have no sense of propriety, telling her like that in front of thirty other people at the same time? Did she really have no grasp of personal boundaries?

Oh God, of course not! All of that had been taken from her, along with so much else…

What could she do about this, when it was just them again?

A plan formed in Alara’s mind, the more primitive part that Sushulana always awakened in her. She spent ten minutes ordering up a series of items from the replication module. She covered all of them with washcloths and carried a few of them to a window ledge as things started to wrap up.

There was one last question, and it was for her; “How do _you_  feel, about all this? About Phaing in particular?”

Alara felt her face soften as she looked at Sushulana, the Zhrau looking so fragile when she stood up with one leg bent at the knee and rubbing her hands together in front of her. “I think I may love someone, but you haven’t met her yet.”

Without looking at the screen, she could feel her parents give in and let her be. Their society was too advanced and relaxed for them to have any sustainable objection to her relation with Sushulana…. non that they could voice in a public forum. She imagined that her father had set it up this way to embarrass her into behaving more properly, and how it had backfired on him!

Even so, it was a grand little coupe for them. They had hosted the first interview with a Zhrau and undoubtedly had a wealth of data to interpret and put their stamp on it all. As far as Alara knew, her parents were now the best-informed people on their work when it came to the Zhrau.

Sushulana wasn’t looking at the screen either at that moment, ending the session with a distracted; “Bye now, and good luck with what’s coming to you.”

“And you too. The both of you.” Her mother spoke with such tender sincerity that Alara’s eyes flashed to the screen just in time to see it fade to black.

 

——

 

When it was just them again, Sushulana favored Alara with a soft, sad smile. “Well, I suppose I have a few things to explain to you. Like… how I learned all that stuff and what a ‘misspent youth’ really covers.” She sighed, dreading what was to come, but going there for Alara. “Fighting and fucking, that’s really about all there is to me.”

Alara was on her in a flash and ripped the dress wide open, from top to crotch. Buttons flew everywhere, hitting the walls like sheered rivets. The sudden tension on the back of the dress threw Sushulana into Alara, and a quick pull downwards hauled the sleeves down to pin she Zhrau’s arms to her sides and then farther back. Sushulana gasped; “Whoa… maybe that's a good thing?”

“I don’t what to hear ANYTHING about your past!” Alara practically roared in her face, and then calmed herself down when she saw a flash of true fear in those dark blue eyes. “Maybe someday, if you feel like you _have_  to talk about it, maybe, but I couldn’t care less about that now! I want you to just forget about that, put it behind you and just be whatever it is you really are when you are with me.”

“Alright… well, the last part is easy.” Sushulana went from wary to bemused as she watched Alara strip her bare again, and muss her hair for good measure. “As for the rest, what do you think i have been trying to do for most of my life? It just isn’t something you can drop like a set of clothes.”

Alara went around behind Sushulana and took a firm grip on the little Zhrau bubble-butt, so firm that she was able to lift Sushulana up on her toes and frog-march her to the window. “I’m going to make it happen.”

“Always a new surprise with you!” It wasn’t painful at all, Sushulana was marveling at how the strong Xelayan was able to lift her in such a bizarre way without causing her any harm. Alara must have trained hard to control that grip of her’s. “I wish you luck, I really do, but… hey! _Whoa_ now… oooff!”

Alara lifted and pushed Sushulana up against the window, forcing her arms and legs to splay out as Alara’s grip shifted and pressed hard on her torso. Sushulana was spread like a Frog with her head turned to one side and half of her hair hanging down and away from her body. The window leaned into the room, and so Alara was pushing up as well as outwards against the unyielding transparent material.

“Nice view.” Sushulana quipped in a voice slurred by her face being up against the window. It was more than a view, it was one of the wildest feelings of total vulnerability and exposure than she had ever experienced. For whatever reason, and however her perceptions had been formed, it thrilled her so much it made her body heat up. There she was, hung against the vast black expanse as if she was out there among the starts, wearing nothing to protect her and open to inspection by all. A fantasy, of course, there were no curtains on any of these windows because none of them could be looked into from anywhere else on the ship, but one that made her body and mind feel like they were spinning in place.

(In fact, she was seen, in a way that would not come back to haunt the crew at a later date)

“Oh, you like the view?” Alara spoke with false lightness, her view filled by Sushulana’s backside. “Yeah, me too. Activate A-3!” She let go and stepped back, enjoying the reaction when the device she had rigged up took over holding Sushulana in place. The Zhrau was glad she was not falling back when Alara let her go, and then groaned as the force emitter held her in place with even more strength and at every point on her body. “That’s 3 Gs, you still want to go to my world?”

“ _Grrhhh_ … only if I can go floating in a jar full of liquid, breathing through a straw or something.”

“You don’t give up, do you? Well, this time you _are_  going to give up something!” While watching Sushulana trapped and spread, Alara strapped on something that Sushulana could not see. She then took a deep breath and tried not to bite her lip hard enough to make it bleed. It was a desperate plan that looked a little shaky, now that she was about to put it in practice. “You do look good like that, but this is about to get really dirty.”

“Nothing dirty about what we … hey now, what _are_ you doing back there?” She felt Alara stroking her ass, pussy, and anus. “I thought you did’t like anal, and I agree … ahh… Alara, your hands are soooo fucking fine! Just do whatever…”

“I plan to.”

“Plan to wha-WHAT the hell is that!?!” One of the things that Alara had “magicked up” and then covered right away was an enema kit. Once she had Sushulana’s rosebud teased up and ready, she slipped the nozzle in at an angle that Sushulana could not flex back against. It was loaded with something special that made Sushulana cut loose with a whole series of lewd noises before she could ask; “What… in the name of Orcus’s unhairy balls, is this?”

“Champagne, something you said made me think of that. And speaking of un-hairy…” She slipped another nozzle of a different sort into Sushulana’s pussy, and flooded her with sparkling mineral water mixed with an oil specifically made to be used there.

Sushulana did not orgasm, but she was reduced to a blubbering, quivering wreck, over-stimulated physically and blanked-out mentally. Alara pulled out the nozzle and inserted a butt-plug, telling Sushulana to “hold it”. There was nothing she could do like that for the Zhrau labia, that was a mess that she could worry about later on. All she could do for now was slip a kitchen towel between Sushulana’s legs.

“Deactivate A-3!” Alara neatly caught Sushulana as she fell bonelessly from the window and carried her straight to the toilet. Alara slipped the plug out, still saying “hold it” until she was crouched face to face with her and holding her in a very intimate way. Sushulana’s eyes were dilated, Alara had forced some intoxicating chemicals into her. Benign and quick to fade, but they made her very receptive to suggestions. “That stuff inside you, that’s your PAST. That’s all the junk you don’t like about yourself. Now… stop holding it, let it _out_  baby, let it all go, NOW!”

Sushulana did so, staring up at Alara with wide-open eyes and mouth, feeling those firm Xelayan hands massaging her pubic mound and ass-cheeks as she let out everything that Alara had put inside her, and more. _Baby_? Alara was making her feel a bit like one, pressing at her to help with these personal body functions. The only times that other people had done something like that was to humiliate her and break her resistance, but there was something else at work here. The earnest look in Alara’s face and the drugs in her system prevented her from laughing right in that face. As always, she was curious to see what could be coming next.

She did not have lone to wait.

“All gone?” Sushulana gave Alara a dreamy nod, it had not been so unpleasant, delightfully naughty to her way of thinking, and Sushulana thought that she was starting to understand the symbolism at work here. Alara was just getting started; “Good, now, up we go!” She hefted her lover up, and Sushulana enjoyed the feel of that uniform on her bare skin again. “Now that you let the bad stuff go, time for the good stuff. Let me in!”

Alara lowered Sushulana down onto what she had strapped on. She had mad it to conform to Sushulana’s body, just right to stimulate her without stretching her… much. The dildo for her pussy was smooth and modestly sized, with a twist similar to what a Unicorn Horn would look like but minus the sharp tip. The one slowly working its way into her ass was like a string of pearls. Lastly, there was a feathered finger of soft rubber, to stimulated Sushulana’s clit.

Sushulana would have panicked if she was not so receptive. Within a handful of heartbeats, she felt very clearly that this stuff was designed to give pleasure to her, and what pleasure! She was being stimulated everywhere between her legs all at once, in just the right ways. The fabric of that uniform was all over her as well, with that combination of satiny smoothness and rubbery friction that triggered every nerve-ending that cam into contact with it.

Once she had Sushulana filled with her new gifts, Alara folded the Zhrau’s legs up and hugged her close. Alara rubbed her face over Suhulana’s face, and the sides of their heads were together when she next spoke. Into an ear that was so much like her own, but smooth, she whispered; “That’s a new life filling you up, it’s so much better, isn’t it?” Sushulana nodded her trembling head quickly. She thought she might bite her tongue if she tried to say anything. “Its me, too. Can you think of me instead of all that other stuff?”

Sushulana’s arms came up to drape over Alara’s shoulders. “Oh _gods_ honey, I’ll sure try!” While Alara held her still and filled with those crazy toys, Sushulana returned the face-caresses and kissed her dear, sincere friend. “Take me to your bed, that’s where I want to live now.”

Alara carried her there with ease, and kept her uniform on for as long as she could stand it. She tore the top off but could not take her pants off without removing the strap-on too, and this was for Sushulana, not Alara. There were a variety of positions they could try without removing the toys, and they tried them all. Sushulana on top became a belly-dancer routine that made the Xelayan applaud and grope Sushulana from knees to bounding breasts, and the Zhrau climaxed until she collapsed. The last act involved Alara sitting on the edge of the bed with Sushulana falling so far back that her head brushed the carpet, held in place only by Alara’s hands on her hips. It became one long swoon for Sushulana, stroked into a cloud of bliss by Alara she let go of everything, including any self-control that she had left. If she had found herself pierced or tattooed when she came back to herself, she could have accepted it for her new lover’s sake.

When it was over and the two of them were laying in each other’s arms, Alara naked and free of the strap-on at last, Sushulana looked into her eyes with wonderment. “Who _are_ you? Where did you get the idea for all that?”

“I guess you’d be amazed at some of the porn floating around in Union space.” Alara blushed surprised that she still could considering all that had passed between them.

Sushulana might be exhausted at last, and half-numb from the waist down, but she had hear head clear now and she had a few things to say. “You are very perceptive, especially when it comes to me. Alara… you took a terrible risk. I could just as easily have decided to hate you for doing that to me, and you know it! Why take a chance like that?”

“No.” She shook her head, feeling very calm and very good about herself. “Not you, if you have any pride it does not work like that, does it? I don’t know how or why, but I understand that about you. Maybe it was back at Ras Mentis, when you turned on me and it looked like you so crazed with rage. I looked into your eyes and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, so you remember what I said?”

“No, but that does not matter…”

“I sad you had pretty eyes.”

Sushulana paused, eyes looking right into Alara’s own in the dim night-time lighting of the bedroom. “That really worked?”

“Its true.” Alara insisted.

“Okay…. well, remember that in case you have to do that again! But for my part… many people have tried to manipulate me, and it has been much rougher than this as often as not, rarely enjoyable at all. But… this was different, I think it was the first time anyone ever did that to me to HELP me. That makes you unique.”

The kissed and cuddled, and remained in each other’s arms all night long. In the morning, Sushulana had to go back to being Phaing again, and Alara thought that was a shame. Sushulana shrugged it off; “I don’t open up like that for everyone.”  
“I’m the one that opened you up! I forced it, and … I don’t know how much I like myself for doing that.”

“I like you just fine!” Sushulana stopped buttoning up her jacket, the last step before resuming her identity as Phaing,, and hugged Alara. “How much longer can I have you for?”

“What?” Alara giggled into another kiss. “I have to go on duty! Well, in 20 minutes, so…”

“Hah! No, I mean; how much longer before you have to go back to your home world for a while?”

“Oh.” Alara felt as if her heart had been dropped into a bucket of ice water. “A month, maybe a little more. The longer I put it off, the longer I will have to stay there.” She watched the Zhrau coat being buttoned up over bare breasts. “Hey, what about your fur?”

“Oh, dear, I seem to have forgotten all about it. Guess I’ll just have to come back for it later, won’t I?”


End file.
